


Winglets: Trial

by Nulevoy



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Arctic and Diamond too but they are only mentioned, Gen, hi behold my bad imagination of how Foeslayer could feel during the trail in Winter Turning, no one asked but i shall deliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nulevoy/pseuds/Nulevoy
Summary: Foeslayer had the same routine since her imprisonment by Queen Diamond - get thawed from ice, fight IceWing dragonets, get killed and freeze again. It's been like that for centuries.Now she was awakened again, this time by two IceWing princes. And she expected the Diamon Trails to end the same way like before.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Winglets: Trial

Foeslayer lost the track of time long ago.  
Years, no, centuries, of being thawed and killed over and over again started to blend into one, all IceWings looked the same anyways. The only change was the amount of those.. statues. She didn't pay any attention to them at first.

_( Why should I?)_

But challengers after challengers, the NightWing noticed how the amount of them increased one by one. Frozen in time like her, but without chance to come back to life. No, they stayed like that for centuries, with expressions displaing agony and fear and even fury. Some statues didn't keep together during that time, and were clearly destroyed, breaking the frozen dragon even more. Those long dead and long forgotten IceWing dragonets.

_( Not that I cared about them anyways. They are all the same, with same motives and personality.)_

Foeslayer couldn't tell when was the last time she had visitors. But the day had come, and NightWing regained her senses. First thing she felt, was the spear strucking up her body. She knew way too good what does that mean - her body was about to thaw and set free.

_( Only to be killed again. Nothing new.)_

Slowly, the ice covering her body begin to crack up and fell down. Foeslayer still coulnd't move during that, no matter how hard she tried to just shrug off the ice and move her limbs freely. It took only few seconds, yet in her mind it was almost an eternity. But at last she was alive again.  
Foeslayer pulled her wings closer to her body and shrugged the ice off her talons and took a deep breath. No matter how many times she had to go throught this, she will never get used to it, how awkward it was to move again. To feel again, even if the closest thing to her were the shackles on her ankles. To be alive, even for a brief moment. 

The only thing, that she always hated feeling was hunger. Her stomach was empty for countless of years, but for most of the time.. Foeslayer didn't feel that. But the longer the fights went, the more she realised how starved she was. She sometimes could just let the IceWing to stab her, only to put her back in the ice, and in the state of not-feeling-anything-anymore. It wasn't her fights anyways, she wasn't winning anything.

NightWing moved around just to stretch her cold limbs a bit, and only then decided to look at her challengers. Two IceWing dragonets, the usual. She quickly noticed how one of them was bit smaller and more blue than the other. And their initial reactins were different - the bigger one was already in battle position, ready to fight her, here and now. While the blue one was.. surprised, possibly not prepared to see her at all.   
"Oh, good." Foeslayer hissed at them, fighting the sudden urge to cough. Her throat was dry and wasn't used to talk for a long time. "More IceWing dragonets with spears."  
Bigger dragonet glared at her, eagerly tightening the grip on the spear. The second IceWing tried to look more confident and ready to fight, but it wasn't as easy as he thought.  
"I'm here to kill you." the darker IceWing said suddenly, with such confident voice and gaze. Foeslayer shoot him a look, and closed her eyes, sighing. At least he didn't jump at her the moment she thawed out, but still, nothing surprising.  
"Aren't you all." she replied drily, with hint of bitterness in her voice. "Shall we introduce ourselves first?"

Silence. IceWings looked at each other with confused expression, even the big one suddenly lost his composure for a brief moment. NigthWing watched them patiently, as they were echanging glances. They clearly weren't prepared for this.  
"I'm-" the blue IceWing spoke first, after the awkward silence. "I'm Prince Winter. And this is my brother, Prince Hailstorm."  
Foeslayer raised her head, blinking slowly.   
_That was unusual._

_( How devastating for the IceWing royal family it is to sent two of its members for certain death. Not that they will care to remember the one who die.)_

"How tragic, brothers against each other." she said after a moment. "Welcome to my prison. I'm Foeslayer."  
Silence again. NightWing noticed the look Winter gave her, but it wasn't the one she expected. No disgust, no rage.. just plain shock. His brother also looked uncertain, but managed to stand still and ready.  
"You're- But that's- How-" the dragonet seemed to be unable to put his words properly from shock.  
"At least you've heard of me. Good to know, that IceWings still teach their youth about the big bad NightWing called Foeslayer." she snorted with amusement. "And yet, every single one of you is so surprised to see me. How is that? Aren't you IceWings soo proud and full of themselfs for capturing their archenemy and keeping it a prisoner?"  
She huffed a cloud of smoke thought her nose. Her lungs were working as intented, even if the icy cold and dry air was still unpleasant to breathe. Not that she could complain about that. Winter kept staring at her, with his jaw slightly open. Hailstorm also looked mildly surprised and taken a back by her talkativity, but didn't take long until he regained his position.

"You can't.. be alive." Winter shook his head, finally regaining his ability to talk. "No dragon can survive for such long time."  
"Oh, don't you tell me. I don't even want to know for how long I've been here." NigthWing snarled, making him to take a step back. "Queen Diamond made sure I won't die, just to keep me here for many, many years. My wounds heal, and my body don't age. What perfect gift for your tribe, to make them kill your archnemesis any time they want."

_( Amusing to think that I outlived Diamond after all.)_

"A Gift of Vengeance." the prince said quietly, as he was struck with the realisaiton. Watching those dragonets being confused with all the information was also very amusing to watch.   
"Indeed. I had.. very complicated relations with my _mother-in-law_." she replied, looking at the IceWings directly.  
Foeslayer knew what she was doing. And she knew how they would react. And she got the reaction she expected. Hailstorm glared at her back and swiftly moved from his positon, swinging the spear around to stab her right in the heart.

_( No matter how many times I said that to challengers, they are all reacted the same.)_

~*~

The battle ended quickly.  
In fact, she let Hailstorm to stab her at the end - the way those dragonets were fighting, was making the whole ordeal too long and she was getting.. too tired to continue. Centuries without any food or anything to drink took a toil of her health and how she was handling longer battles, for sure. The spear went through Foeslayer's chest, right in her heart. No matter how many times she felt the pain, she could never be prepared for that and did everything she could to not scream. She kept her mouth and eyes closed tightly, but her agonized expression and tears were showing how she felt. 

But it didn't took too long for the shackles to cover her in ice and for her wounds to heal, continuing the circle. The NightWing opened her eyes slightly, giving last look at the IceWing princes, just before her world turned cold and dark. Again.

But this time something weird happened. She couldn't tell how much time had passed, but she could swear someone was already tapping her frozen body with the spear. Again. And before Foeslayer could think about it more, her body was set free. Again.

The NightWing gasped, feeling sudden pain in the chest. Her body didn't rested long enough in the ice, she was sure about that. Confused and in pain, she turned around. Winter was holding the enhanted spear, and watched her with very uneasy expression. She was more surprised to see him, rather than he was scared to see her.  
"This-" she tried to speak, but her chest reminded her of her recent "death". She paused, digging her claws in the cold ground, fighting the urge to collapse and lie down until the pain disappears for good.

_( Or until this dragonet decide to stab me again. You never know.)_

"You are still wounded?" IceWing spoke, with surprise (and worry) in his voice. She glared at him, letting smoke out of her nostrils.  
"Not.. quite. I wasn't in.. the ice long enough, for the.. after death pain to.. stop." NightWing replied with raspy voice. Winted didn't say anything back, looking down at the spear.   
"I was never.. brought back by the same dragonet.. before." she said after an awkward pause, with clearer voice. "Do you want.. to kill me too? That's.. very over the top, but.. very in IceWing style-"  
"N-no! I- No." Winter cut her off, shaking his head. She looked at him, this time with curiosity. 

The IceWing took a deep breath and looked directly at her. She returned the glance, but not for too long-  
"Listen.. When you stole Prince Arctic from us.. you stole all our future Animus Gifts. I.. can see why some dragons could view this as unforgivable.. but this?" he waved his paw around, as he wanted to show off the cave. "This is.. enough. Imprisoment for centuries, only to be killed over and over again."  
"I think.. you have been punished enough."

Foeslayer avoided his eyes, but his words were ringing loudly in her head. It poured down at her all at once, when she heard his name again.. Arctic. No other IceWing dragonet had brought him up when challenging her. They were all too focused on killing her and proving how powerfull IceWings are.

But when he said that she " _stole_ " him.. she felt something inside her break. Her heart ached, and it hurt more.. much more than when spear went through it.  
When was the last time she saw him? During their last argument, it was more heated than any other they had before. It was so bad, Foeslayer took off the earring he gave her. She will never forget his expression. How his anger all suddenly disappeared. How she never seen him so shocked before, maybe _scared_ even. But she didn't care, no, she left their home like nothing happened, leaving it all behind her. It was too late for her to realise the mistake, when all sudden she found herself in the Ice Kingdom.  
All those imaged were burned deep in Foeslayer's subconsciousness, but it lied dormant until she heard his name again. Everything else was pushed back, her mind was all focused on him, on her children, on the life she so foolishly left behind. 

And yet, the IceWings are still calling her the _thief_.

Foeslayer hanged her head low and covered it with one wing, but her body was shaking and her face was wet from tears. She was quietly hoping that the IceWing would stab her anyways, just to end her misery, but he was sitting nerby and she felt his eyes on her. Foeslayer couldn't tell how much time passed, since she was finally able to lift her head and look directly in Winter's eyes.  
"I didn't steal **him**." her voice was quiet, but filled with pain.  
"Prince Arct-"  
"I didn't steal him." Foeslayer raised her voice, just to cut him off. 

"I.. I fell in love with him. And.. and he loved me.. too." she then bit her lip, fighting back the strong urge to sob and wail. "We never meant to.. start a war, or ruin anything, or.. make two kingdoms hate each other for centuries."  
"We just.. wanted to be together." she took a moment to continue. "That's the truth.. but none of you, IceWings, cared about the truth."

Silence. NightWing watched as the dragonet opened and closed his mouth, caught in a sudden realisation. She could see in his eyes, that everything he heard before was falling apart. She wished she had enough strenght in her to mock him and his kingdom, but.. she couldn't. The IceWing before her was still a child, a naive one, blinded by the made up history.   
But she also saw something else is his gaze. 

_( He.. believes me.)_

And then he closed his eyes, shook his head and took a deep breath.  
"I’m getting you out of here."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it's bad. The grammar is bad, the phrasing is bad, I used words without knowing their definitions and the characters are OOC.
> 
> No, I don't care. Don't bother putting what you think is """constructive criticism""" in comments.   
> Instead of whinning in comments, find a better hobby, and look for literature you would like more.


End file.
